Concurso Rozen Maiden
by ukime-sama
Summary: Un concurso en el cual la mejor será la ganadora, entra y descubre a través de este escrito: ¿Quién será la afortunada?... Universo Alterno


Aquí las Rozen Maiden son muñequitas que compiten por otra cosa, no para ser perfectas, solo serán cinco Rozen Maiden, Angel-san y Kira-chan no estarán en este FF, tampoco Bara-Bara-chan no va a aparecer en este fic, Sorry. N/A: es mi primer FF de humor, no sean malitos.

Espero que les guste, esta es una historia loca que se me ocurrió en un momento de ocio. Y me dije a mi mista, tienes que escribir un one-shot largo de varios capítulos. Y lamento si el humor no es bueno, es el primero que escribo y si les gusta, denme sus opiniones.

Ya verán que al leer se llevaran unas sorpresas, eh, creo que hay un problema, y ese sería, cuál de las muñequitas puede ganar, pues es muy probable que gane mi preferida, ya que es mi favorita, o si lo hago a encuesta gana Angel-san o Suisei-chan, por lo tanto hay que ser justos con todo esto.

**Disclaimer: **lamentablemente las Rozen Maidens no me pertenecen, mas las necesito para crear el Fanfics, pero sin embargo la historia en si es absolutamente mía, al igual que los personajes exclusivos, cabe decir que hay otros personajes que tampoco me pertenecen sino a otras series.

**A pesar de no conocer a las Peach-Pit, este fanfics u one-shot va dedicado para ellas sobre todo, ya que gracias a eso he aprendido a conocer mi otro yo, mejor dicho mi verdadera personalidad, ¡Viva Sou-chan y la revolución azul!**

**Concurso de Rozen Maiden (Las Doncellas de la Rosa)**

Prepárense para perder, kashira. — Kanaria, la muñequita más ególatra de las Rozen Maiden, hablaba con su chillona voz, esperando más atención por parte de sus hermanas.

Shinku se encontraba alistando su traje, como siempre, decía que una dama debía verse bien y ser refinada, con elegancia, además de que, ella estaba dispuesta a dar lo mejor de si para ganar.

Hinaichigo, la menor de las hermanas, se encontraba comiendo unyuu, según ella, eso le hará ser más fuerte, y de paso lo rico que es, obviamente no resiste la tentación de algún dulce.

La gemela mayor, 3º Rozen Maiden, planeaba su estrategia para ganar, mientras pensaba en las diferentes posibilidades de sacar a sus hermanas del juego. Y la dueña de las grandes tijeras, Souseiseki, solo esperaba paciente, para así ahorrar energía, que para ella era muy necesaria, después de todo, no sabía qué tipo de retos podía haber en ese concurso, que horriblemente, fue obligada a participar.

Hina va a ganar, nano. — alegremente hablaba la pequeña, mientras su cara embarrada de dulce, se veía graciosamente tierna.

Ja, ni lo sueñes chibi-Ichigo. Y come mejor, pareces cerdo, desu. — Suiseiseki hablaba con decisión, estaba un 70% segura de que podía ganar, y, de paso planear unas cuantas maldades a la menor.

No me hagan reír, kashira. Yo, la más bella, la mejor de las Rozen Maiden va a ganar, solo prepárense para sentir la furia de mi poder, kashira. — entro la segunda Rozen Maiden, hablando de su gran "perfección"

Mejor cállense, es obvio que ustedes no ganaran, yo misma recibiré mi premio, ganar al gran Kun-Kun, para que se sienta orgulloso de mi. — Shinku entro en la discusión, asegurando que iba a ganar.

Pues ella deseaba ganar, el premio para ella era el mejor de todos los premios del mundo, todos los especiales del detective Kun-Kun en un solo CD, el traje de Kun-Kun, un bolso de Kun-Kun y todo tipo de objetos de Kun-Kun.

Además de eso, muchos dulces para comer, por eso era el entusiasmo de la menor y la gemela mayor, y, mucho dinero, que para las Rozen Maiden, podrían gastar en lo que quisiesen.

No es cierto, yo ganare, desu. — se negaba a perder, quería demostrar al igual que sus hermanas, que ellas tendrían su ansiado premio. — Chibi-Ichigo es muy débil, desu. Kanaria muy tonta, desu. Seguro Shinku no querrá ensuciar su vestido o algo así, desu. Por eso, yo ganare, desu. — dio su punto de vista, del porque ella seria la ganadora.

Pero olvidaste algo, Sui-chan. Y que piensas el porqué Souseiseki va a perder. —

¿Eh? Bueno, porque ustedes la obligaron a entrar y como ella no quiere, me va a dejar ganar, ¿Cierto, desu? — una gotita apareció en la frente de las muñequitas.

¡Oye!, fuiste tú la que le obligaste, nano. ¡Nosotras no fuimos!, eres una dama muy mentirosa Suiseiseki, nano. — exclamaba la menor.

Ah… — suspiro la 4º Rozen Maiden, esperando que dejen sus peleas, las cuales lamentablemente, siguieron y siguieron.

Todo parecía un mercado, las chicas discutían a excepción de Estrella de Lapislázuli. Todo eso se calmo, ya habían empezado a hablar y presentar el concurso, el cual saldría en T.V.

Damas y Caballeros, presentemos a cinco de las Rozen Maiden. La mandona Shinku, dinos Shinku, ¿Para qué quieres ganar? —

Pues primero, no me llames mandona chico, y segundo, quiero ganar porque quiero que Kun-Kun este orgulloso de mi, además, no puedo fallarle a Kun-Kun. — sus ojos adquirieron ese brillo tan característico de ella al hablar sobre el perrito.

Oh, qué bien, jejeje. Pues, puedes sentarte por favor. — la muñeca se sentó en una de las sillas que había en el escenario, cada una de un color diferente, representándolas.

Bien, la siguiente Rozen Maiden. Le presumida Kanaria, dinos Kanaria, ¿Crees que vas a ganar? continuo hablando el chico.

Pues claro, es que soy la mejor de las hermanas, kashira, y tu, más te vale llamarme su majestad si no quieres morir descuartizado con Pizzicato, kashira. — amenazo, mientras caminaba exageradamente por el escenario para sentarse.

Uh, que terror, continuemos. La llorona Hinaichigo, dinos chiquita ¿Qué harás si ganas? — se agacho a la altura de la menor de las hermanas.

No soy llorona. Y voy a comer muchos dulces, nano. Y comprar muchos unyuu, y jugar con Kun-Kun, y comer hamburguesas de flor, y… —

Jejeje. — su mano se coloco en la cabeza, mientras se rascaba. Esa niña hablaba mucho. — Creo que ya, puede pasar la siguiente. — la corría a su asiento para continuar con su trabajo. — La malvada Suiseiseki. —

Oye tu, estúpido humano, ¿Cómo te atreves a insultar a una dama?, desu — entro una Suiseiseki, gritando muchas blasfemias al chico. — Maldito humano, yo soy Suiseiseki, y tu, eres solo un tonto humano, desu. Si quieres vivir, mas te vale hacer lo que diga, sino te apachurrare con Suidreams (Suitorime). — su mano estaba cerrado en un puño, alzada a la altura de su cabeza.

Jejeje, si Srta. — el joven, reía nervioso, le temía a la muñequita. — S-sí, si cla-claro. Pue-puede sentarse Señorita. —

¡Y mi pregunta estúpido humano! Desu. —

Ah, S-sí claro, ¿Di-dime, para que qui-quieres con-concursar? — hablo con dificultad al ver la macabra mirada de la Rozen Maiden.

¿Para qué quieres saber si ya sabes la respuesta?, Pues obviamente porque voy a ganar y comer dulces estúpido chibi-ninge! desu —

Pu-pues, jejeje. P-porque me pre-preguntaste. — sus pies parecían de gelatina con la fulminante mirada de la muñeca, que parecía matarlo con la mirada.

¿Cuándo pregunte estúpido humano?, desu... Hpm. — se volteó para la suerte del chico, que ya, estaba a punto de salir corriendo. Pero sin antes propinarle una fuerte patada, haciéndolo caer del dolor.

Oh… eso dolió. — chillo el chico en el suelo, de rodillas.

Oh, creo que ocurrió un problema, jejeje. — entro a escena un señor de unos 35 años. — Vamos párate… — susurrándole nervioso, miraba a la audiencia, que esperaba que continúen. — Sí no lo haces, la muñequita te matara… — ya se imaginaba su muerte.

Esa "Loca muñeca" persiguiéndolo con su regadera y su cara de demonio, mientras gritaba "estúpido humano vas a morir, desu", y el, no podía morir, tenia una esposa, cinco niños, tres niñas, sus padres, las hermanas y un perrito llamado Puffi, a quienes cuidar.

¡Sí, señor! — se levando de inmediato, mientras su mano derecha se posaba en su frente en pose militar. — continuemos con la próxima Rozen Maiden. La sacrificada Souseiseki… —

Ignorare tu comentario. — entro la 4º muñequita calmadamente, sin inmutarse del joven, quien esperaba una reacción malvada de la Rozen Maiden.

Oh… claro, y dinos, Sí ganas ¿Qué harás con los premios? Yo ya tengo pensado en algo que te servirá para deshacerte de tu hermana… — esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro, esperando no ser oído por la otra.

¡Oye tú! ¡Estúpido ninge te oí!, desu, ¡Ahora te hare puré! Desu. — gritaba la muñequita con sus puños en alto.

¿Eh?... — una gotita azul se veía en todos los presentes.

Suiseiseki, cálmate, por favor… — la 4º pidió despreocupadamente.

Sí pequeñita, que tranquila te vez más bonita… —

Te lo perdonare solo porque me lo pide mi hermana, desu, pero la próxima, te enterrare a cien metros bajo tierra, desu. —

S-sí… continuemos, por favor… —

Pues, creo que lo regalare, supongo. — su expresión era de tranquilidad y serenidad.

¿Y eso? —

No me servirán de nada, claro menos el dinero, quizás lo utilice algún día. — se fue a sentar, dejando al chico con dudas, al fin a al cabo, ella era así.

No importara lo que pasara, siempre sería extraña, más que sus hermanas, el dúo junto a Shinku. Las dos extrañas (N/a: yo también soy extraña, igual que Sou-sama) (**No saques conclusiones precipitadas)**

Bien, son tres retos de tres y dos etapas, "Habilidad y creatividad" que consta de tres etapas "Dibujo, Cocina y Moldear", "Superpoderes" que consta de tres etapas "Fuerza, agilidad y Magia" y por ultimo "Inteligencia" que consta de dos etapas "Responde y Enigma" —

Empezaremos por el primero, Dibujo anunciaba el primer concurso.

Todo el escenario, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se convirtió en un lugar de arte, pintura y hojas para pintar en una tabla de madera. Cada Rozen Maiden con un delantal para evitar ensuciarse.

La menor de las hermanas se veía feliz, su mejor don, de todos siempre ha sido la pintura, toda su creatividad se miraba en sus hermosas obras.

Entonces, ¡A trabajar en ello! —

Cada muñequita concentrada en su papel, pintando lo que quisiese, pero, tenía que tener creatividad y saber cómo pintar, aunque ellas sabían que la pequeña Hina podía ganarles con facilidad, cada una haría lo que pudiesen.

Una traviesa Suiseiseki, intentaba echar algún material, que dañara a la pintura, al envase de la menor. O, hacerla fallar en su trabajo, pero esta, sin darse cuenta y sin malas intenciones, la cuarta al acercar su cara, se embarro de pintura.

Que tuvo que quitarse con un paño, y su maldad no pudo cumplir.

Al pasar la hora correspondida, presentaron los dibujos. Que, obviamente, jueces expertos clasificarían y elegirían el mejor.

¡Se acabo el tiempo, queridas! —

Hina dibujo una mariposa, nano. — era muy bello, con un fondo verde, sus alas de colores vivos mezclados con los oscuros, como el azul rey, con detalles dibujados ágilmente.

Mmm… — la del medio, empezó a hablar con las otras dos juezas, pensando en su retrato. — Y las otras…

Este es el gran perro detective, Kun-Kun. — se veía, raro. La pintura de un color un poco indefinido, naranja, amarillo, marrón, los ojos uno más grande que otro, y las orejas alcahuetas.

Las Rozen Maiden… — Era un retrato de todas las Rozen Maiden el tamaño miniatura, quizás no sea el mejor de todos, pero se veía dedicación en el dibujo de la 4º Rozen Maiden. Donde todas estaban, todas con las caras de chibis y el cuerpo chiquito, mientras el vestuario era muy simple.

Mi gran y el mejor dibujo de todos, kashira. Un fantasma, kashira. — ¿en verdad era un fantasma? Se veía el papel negro, y solo dos puntos marcaban la diferencia, dos puntos que de seguro, eran los ojos de ese tal "fantasma".

¿Un fantasma, desu? Jajaja… jajaja, ¿Un fantasma? Jajaja, N-no me ha-gas re-reír, desu. — hablaba entrecortadamente, mientras se burlaba de aquel intento de dibujo.

Lo mío es mejor que el tuyo, tonta Kanaria, ta-tan presento una hermosa rosa Nos representa, porque somos las Rozen Maiden, Doncellas de la Rosa continuaba burlándose de la "creación y obra maestra" de la 2da Rozen Maiden.

Oh, Jojojo. — se reía, con su mano en la boca. — nadie es mejor que Kanaria, kashira. Los jueces si sabrán elegir, jojojo. —

Bueno, en vista de esto, creo que una pequeña explicación del porque de sus dibujos podrían servir mucho… — hablo le de la esquina.

¿Nano?... Hina le gusta las mariposas, son muy bonitas… —

Kun-Kun es mejor, seguro estará orgulloso de ver mi dibujo, Kun-Kun espérame que no te defraudare… — sus ojitos celestes brillaban de emoción, pues quien no lo haría si fuese fanática del perrito y saber que podrá tener muchas cosas de el. (N/a: Viva Kun-Kun n_n)

Jojojo, jojojo, yo soy la mejor, y obviamente mi dibujo es el más magnifico, kashira. Este dibujo representa la persona que las va a esperar cuando pierdan el Alice Game. Jojojo… — no pudo continuar con su "gran" (tonta) risa, debido a que "raramente", la mano de la tercera muñeca, "se salió de control" y fue a parar a su cabeza, golpeándola.

Fue mi mano, desu. Jijiji — (su risita malvada) — Yo pinte el mío debido a que nosotras somos como una rosa, claro que hay algunas que no lo parecen, desu. — miraba disimuladamente a antes consiente Kanaria.

Bien, hemos estado discutiendo y tomamos la decisión de que… todos los dibujos están muy bonitos al decir lo ultimo estornudo disimuladamente y con sarcasmo.

Entonces creo que la primera etapa será en rondas de los siguientes números… los cuales son los siguiente. De última (suenan tambores)… Kanaria. Segunda (Tambores)… Shinku. Tercera (Tambores)… Suiseiseki. Cuarta (Suenan Tambores)… Souseiseki y por último la ganadora de esta ronda… la pequeña Hinaichigo… eso es todo

Muchos aplausos se escucharon del público mientras nuevamente el escenario cambiaba. La traviesa Sui estaba brava, no era justo que una niña chiquita les llevara la delantera, pero sin embargo ella sabía que lo que mejor que hacia la menor era dibujar.

Y no podía negar que su dibujo había salido mucho mejor que el suyo.

Sorprendente, la tierna Hina-chan les gano a sus hermanas con un bello dibujo. Ahora pasemos a la siguiente ronda. — el escenario era como una cocina con muchos aparatos, varias cocinas y materiales para varias personas. — Según esta hoja, aquí dice que cada una de ustedes tendrán que escoger un sobre y preparar lo que les salga en el. —

Una muchacha de aparente joven edad, entro a escena trayendo consigo una caja de vidrio transparente que contenida muchos sobres.

Por favor Hina, ven a buscar el tuyo… —

El bracito de la más pequeña entro en la caja y saco un sobre. — Hina va a preparar… ¿Anmitsu? ¿Nano?— leyó la hojita, con una carita curiosa, tan propio de ella. —

! Oh! Sí… el famoso dulce Anmitsu, elaborado muy popularmente decía el joven. (N/a: por si no lo sabían el Anmitsu era un dulce muy popular en Japón durante muchas décadas)

El Dango… ¿Kashira?— Kanaria había sacado su sobre y leyó, mas sin embargo lo que se preguntaba era ¿Cómo se hacia un Dango? (N/a: otro dulce muy popular al igual que el Anmitsu)

Oh, el gran postre Dango. — seguía el joven encargado del concurso

Té rojo… — Shinku la quinta muñeca saco al igual que las demás un sobre, algo muy fácil para aquellos que sepan cómo prepararlo más sin embargo, si toda tu vida has tomado solo el té negro, entonces ¿Cómo será el te rojo? — ¿No podría ser mejor el té negro? —

Claro que no señorita, las reglas son las reglas. —

Miren, desu. Preparar omelett, desu. —

Vaya cosa les toco eh… —

¿Eh?... ¿Por qué pastel de ciruela? — una duda le surgió a la cuarta muñequita.

Simplemente cada una de ustedes tendrán que preparar lo que les toco, la gran chef Ukime Hazahara(N/a: ósea yo) probará cada uno y aquel con el mejor sabor claramente tendrá el puntaje más alto explicó el joven.

Oh… jojojo, jojojo. Solo yo podre ganar, la gran y magnifica Kanaria les dejara en la derrota, kashira. — la inmadura pero graciosa muñeca volvía a sus andadas para llamar la atención.

¿Qué?... — la 3era muñeca fingió sorpresa, sin duda alguna esa Kanaria aprenderá de quien es la que manda, eso pensaba la gemela.

Así es, kashira. Únicamente yo soy la mejor, kashira. —

¡No es cierto, nano! Hina también va a ganar, Hina ganara fresas…— un bombillito se prendió en la cabeza de la castaña de rizos, haciendo que las muñecas voltearan a verla, sobre todo su gemela, que se pregunta qué tramaría aquella traviesa chiquilla.

Ya lo tengo, Jijiji. — su malvada risa no pudo faltar. Mientras Kanaria y Hinaichigo se le erizaran los pelos. Mientras las dos muñecas que quedaban la vieran de forma extraña. Shinku con su usual seriedad y Souseiseki con sus muecas raras (N/a: yo también hago las mismas muecas que ella, una ceja para arriba y otra para abajo, mis amigas me preguntan cómo puedo hacer eso, guao, mejor me callo con la cara que me venXD…)

Chibi-Ichigo, ven aquí… — sus dos cejas se alzaron para arriba y para abajo, haciendo ver su cara Super graciosa, mientras se acercaba y le susurraba algo al oído de Hina.

¡Sí! — el grito de la menor se escucho en todo el salón. Haciendo que la castaña pusiera una mueca "encantadora" (N/a: me refiero a aterradora) — Pero tienes que cumplir… —

Sí ya cállate, desu, solo haz tu parte, desu… —

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Minutos después se oye unos chillidos muy fuertes, proveniente de una pequeña muñequita llorando, mientras gritaba "¡Mentirosa, mentirosa!"

"No lo puedo creer, después de todas las veces que ha pasado esto todavía sigue creyéndole" Souseiseki conservaba la calma ante todo aquel alboroto, después de todo ella no fue la culpable.

Flash back (Miren a la sobornable Hina y la mentirosa de Sui-chan desu y nano)

Hey chibi-Ichigo desu. Te daré fresas si me dejas ganar, desu. — soborno, eso era lo que hacia la castaña, sobornando a una inocente creatura aficionada por las fresas.

Pero, si gano el concurso podre tener más fresas, nano. — estaba tentada a caer, pero quería resistir, por lo menos una sola vez.

Pero, la fresa que tengo es de un kilogramo, es roja y grande, jugosa y apetecible, una fresa muy rica, y la tendrás si me dejas ganar en este concurso, desu. —

Está bien nano. ¡Sí! — muy feliz, sin saber que fue engañada por una maliciosa castaña. (Muajajaja, Muajajaja, Muajajaja)

Después de eso se inicio el concurso, y al finalizar dieron las puntuaciones en una pantalla con las imágenes y nombres de las concursantes junto a sus respectiva veces ganadas.

1º lugar. Suiseiseki— Cocina.

2º lugar. Hinaichigo— Dibujo.

3º Lugar. Souseiseki—todavía nada.

4ºLugar. Shinku— todavía nada.

5ºlugar. Kanaria—todavía nada.

Fin Del flash back

Eso es algo estúpido e infantil… pero la próxima yo ganare, eso espero — hablaba la rubia que en todo ese tiempo permanecía callada, su premio lo quería, "Mi querido Kun-Kun no te defraudare" su corazón gritaba por el lindo perro detective.

Jojojo, ni lo sueñes Shinku, la única ganadora aquí soy yo, kashira. — "que fastidio" ese pensamiento cruzo por la cabeza de las Rozen Maiden.

Mira quien lo dice, la Kanaria tonta, desu. — dijo ya saben quien con su típico desu.

El que ríe de último, ríe mejor. — una frase muy conocida, siendo pronunciada por la elegante y refinada Rozen Maiden, Shinku.

¡No es justo, nano! ¡Hina quiere su fresa, nano! — **(La inocencia suele dar desventaja)**

Cállate chibi-Ichigo, desu… Oh, Jijiji, Jijiji. — su malvada risa salió, dando la alerta de unas de sus maravillosas maldades, y su víctima será, nada más y nada menos que la Rozen Maiden más tontita y linda, Kanaria. —

Y sigamos con lo demás, ahora la siguiente ronda, Moldear, y ¿Qué moldearan nuestras concursantes?… — el público daba ánimos a sus muñecas favoritas, unas más escandalosas y otras más reservadas.

¡Vamos Hina-chan, tu puedes por los unyuus, nano!, ¡Eso es cierto Hina queremos ver tu ternura, vamos Hina, Hina, Hina! ¡Hina, si ganas te daremos fresas, nano! — unos niños pequeños gritaban, mientras sostenían unas pequeñas pancartas con la tierna carita de la menor comiendo dulces.

¡No te dejes vencer, kashira! ¡Eres la mejor Kanaria, kashira! ¡Demuestra tu poder, Kashira! ¡Kanaria! ¡Kanaria!... — unas chicas y varios chicos se hallaban con unos instrumentos tocando unas melodías mientras con un gran cartel u varios paraguas la apoyaban.

Ante esto, muchos fanáticos vestidos de verde aparecieron empujando a las fans de Kanaria e Hinaichigo, mientras gritaban escandalosamente. — Vamos Sui-chan tu puedes, desu. ¡Viva el verde y viva la dueña del verde, desu! ¡Tu eres la mejor, matemos a los tontos chibi-humanos, desu! — (N/a: omg ellos quieren morir)

¡Vamos, fúmate la hierba de la paz, así pensaras en verde, sus derivados y componentes son muy eficaces a la hora de planear alguna broma (N/a: no es broma es maldad)! — decía… ¿Un hombre desnudo pintado de verde con la cara de Sui en su pecho y abdomen?

Esperen chicos, ¿Acaso no lo ven?, la única verdadera ganadora aquí es la fabulosa Shinku, miren ese bello color rojo, sus ojos, su forma de ser hablaba ¿Un perro, Clifford? ¿El gigantesco perro rojo? (N/a: este personaje no me pertenece sino a los que han visto "Clifford" deben saber que es un gran perro rojo)

¡Un perro gigante y rojo! — gritaron con miedo algunos de los fanáticos al ver semejante animal.

Vamos, viva la revolución roja, por la pasión. — un grupo de personas estaban en una mesa, tenían camisas rojas con la cara de la rosa roja estampada. Y con unas copas brindaban.

¡Por la pasión! — los de la mesa repitieron lo que unos de los integrantes había pronunciado.

Esperen, esperen, no se dejen guiar por esas cosas, haber, haber, hay que pensar claramente quien es la ganadora, y es obvio que la maestra aquí es nuestra Rosa Azul. — un rarito con lentes hablaba, mientras portaba una cámara de medio metro con flash ultrazul y hablaba sobre la ciencia y lógica de como ganara.

¡Souseiseki muéstrame tu tijerita! ¡Vamos tu puedes, hazlo por Otto- sama! ¡Tú eres nuestra Alice! ¡Eres la más linda e inteligente! ¡Sou-sama! ¡Sou-sama! ¡Sou-sama!... — un gran grupo de personas cargaban pancartas, ellos vestidos de azul con la cara de la cuarta Rozen Maiden, junto con unas grandes ¿Tijeras? Y un gorro similar al de la muñeca.

Hinaichigo saludaba felizmente al publico junto con Kanaria, mientras que Suiseiseki hablaba y decía cosas como "Sí tontos chibi-Ninges desu, piensa en verde". Las mas pacificas eran Shinku que veía raramente al perrito, mientras pensaba "Lo supera en tamaño, pero Kun-Kun es único".

Y la cuarta muñequita veía el alboroto con una gotita azul en su frente y pensaba "Que raros son, me pregunto de donde salieron y como dejaron entrar al perro".

Bien, bien, suficiente, ahora a moldear, me pregunto, que moldearan mis pequeñas muñequitas, puedo posar para ustedes. —

Que tonto chibi-ninge, desu. Prefiero que Shrek pose desnudo para mí, antes de moldearte con ropa estúpido chibi-ninge, desu. — (N/a: Shrek no me pertenece) la rosa verde gritaba al nuevamente asustado chico, siendo apoyada por los fanáticos quienes gritaban "Maten al chibi-ninge, desu"

Hina moldeara, moldeara, moldeara… — la pequeña cantaba felizmente mientras se embarraba con arcilla.

Creo que esto es un poco asqueroso, pero por Kun-Kun soy capaz de todo. — con decisión, Reiner Rubí empezó a moldear.

Jijiji, Jijiji, Kanaria, desu. — Jade Stern llamó a la segunda de las hermanas, mientras la miraba malévolamente.

¿Qué quieres, Kashira? Ah, ya se, quieres fijarte de mí, kashira, pero yo, la mejor de las Rozen Maiden ganara, jojojo. — su mano fue a su boca, cubriéndola mientras reía, y era vista raramente por sus hermanas.

Jijiji, no es eso Kanaria, mira es simple, tu figura esta bellísima… — esto lo dijo con puro sarcasmo, el cual la despistada muñeca no descubrió. — Lo que pasa es creo que si le colocas un poco de mi cera, va a quedar magnifico, Jijiji. —

Mmm… puede ser, pero no creas que solo porque me ayudes vas a ganar, kashira. —

Oh, no ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Desu. — fingía notoriamente, mas la víctima ni cuenta se daba. — Yo sería incapaz de hacerle eso a mi hermanita del alma, desu. — seguía hablando con sarcasmo, a lo que aquella le creyó.

Bien, kashira, pero sin tu ayuda igual ganaría, kashira. —

Oye, Souseiseki, vas a dejar que engañe a Kanaria así como a Hinaichigo. — La quinta muñeca hablo en susurro para no ser escuchada por las otras a excepción de la Rosa Azul.

Mmm… de todas formas no me cabe en la cabeza como pueden llegar a ser tan despistadas. — sus cejas se arquearon, mostrando un toque de inusual curiosidad, ¿Acaso en verdad son tan tontas?, no, no lo era, pero más lo parecía.

Tienes razón. — como siempre, Reiner Rubí apoyo a la estrella de lapislázuli.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pasado un lapso de tiempo, se colocaron las pequeñas figurinas hecho de arcilla, moldeados a mano y decorado con diferentes materiales.

El publico podrían apreciar exactamente las figuras, mientras gritaban efusivamente apoyando sus "magnificas" obras de ¿figurinas?

Vamos, soy el perro más asombroso del mundo, ese Kun-Kun me lleva la delantera. — el perrote Clifford hablaba mirando lo que la muñeca de ojos celestes había moldeado, obviamente claro y notorio esta, al perro detective Kun-Kun.

Eso es, viva el verde, la hierba de la paz hace milagros. — una figurita de una planta se vislumbraba sobre la mesa, muy bonita y bien moldeada, aunque había partes un poco despegadas, debido a que la pega que tenia la había utilizado para otros propósitos… bueno esa es otra historia.

Jojojo, Kashira. ¿creen ustedes tontos que aquellas inútiles muñecas ganaran a la gran Kanaria, kashira? — ahí estaban, los fans de la segunda hermana, apoyando a la muñequita, quien veía a su pobre figura.

"¿Qué ocurrió, kashira?" la rosa amarilla veía su moldeado, sin duda alguna quedo un poco… ¿duro? Algo debió haber pasado, algo extraño, pero seguro no habrá problema, debido a que ella era tan pero tan ""perfecta"" que todo lo que hace sale ""perfecto""

¿Cómo se les ocurre hablar tan ilógico? Es obvio que si miramos la lógica, lo más probable como en la parte científica, que tenemos un 70% de probabilidad que la cuarta y única mejor Rozen Maiden ganara, debido a que algo de tan mala dificultad como las otras no sirven, y mientras navegamos investigando sobre lo que en verdad funciona, con trampa o no ella tendrá la victoria, a menos de que algo de extrañeza se pase ante nuestros ojos, convirtiéndola en un ser que no oye y se mete siempre en fantasías, convirtiéndose casi en como un robot. En pocas palabras, una persona autista. — millones de ojos se posaron en el, quien portaba un traje de científico y lentes de botella.

Mira, yo también soy fan de ella, pero no te pases de esas tan fea, ok. Para apoyar, se necesita inspiración, escucha: "Eres la mejor, eres la mejor, mi única dueña, mi porta tijera" — interrumpió una chica con dos pompones y traje de porrista, mientras hacía piruetas.

Paren, nano. Hina, Hina, Hina, nano, ella es bonita, pequeña y linda, mi única noviecita. — los niños gritaban de alegría mientras el público también gritaban alagando a sus muñecas preferidas.

No se puede, Kashira, la única más bella es Kanaria. Su paragua es hermoso y su forma de caminar, ella es única… — de pronto los fanáticos empezaban a hacer escandalo, impidiendo el habla al señor del escenario.

Suficiente, ahora, querida Shasha, dinos, crees que algunas de estas figuras, sean de tu agrado, o al menos merecen ganar en esta ronda el joven dirigió su rostro hacia la mujer, de mayor edad, quien miraba cuidadosamente las figurinas.

Pues me parece fenomenal… — fue interrumpida abruptamente por el joven, quien con rostro de sorpresa, habló.

¿fenomenal?... — este también fue interrumpido

Fenomenalmente espantoso. —

Quiero decir que me decepcionan, bueno algunos, se supone que una dama debe saber muchas cosas, cocinar, pintar, y sobre todo hacer manualidades la señora Shasha hablaba como una experta y a la vez con decepción.

En fin, creo que el crédito se lo daré a mi Rozen Maiden favorita, pero no por lo que ustedes piensan jóvenes, sino porque al parecer su moldeado estuvo muy lindo, felicitaciones… —

Gracias, se que soy la mejor de todas, kashira… — interrumpió a la mujer; enfadándola.

Cállate muñequita, la ganadora es… Souseiseki. — fue a correr hacia la muñequita apachurrándola en un fuerte abrazo.

Ah… — con dificultad intento hablar la rosa azul.

¡Oh, que he hecho, no te mueras por favor! — pronunciaba la señora dramáticamente.

¡Oye tú mujer loca, suéltala o yo misma te apachurro, desu! — la verde al rescate de su gemela, quien era soltada y apenas se reponía.

Ah… —

De repente se produjo un cortocircuito, causando que la luz se apagara; y en cuestión de segundos volvió.

Eh, ¿falta alguien?… — más que una pregunta parecía una afirmación, la cual el joven representador del concurso había planteado.

¡Oh, sí! La señora Shasha. — esta vez hablo Shinku, haciendo que los demás miraran por todo el escenario asegurándose si lo dicho era cierto; y así era.

Oh, me llego una carta… — empezó a abrir el sobre que una joven le entrego, la leyó y su cara se torno en sorpresa y luego con una sonrisa habló.

Damas y caballeros, perros y niñitos, ahora el plan cambio, pero primero miremos la pantalla con los concursos ganados y así volvió a aparecer en la pantalla los resultados:

1º lugar. Souseiseki— Moldear.

2º lugar. Suiseiseki—Cocina.

3º Lugar. Hinaichigo— Dibujo

4ºLugar. Shinku— Todavía nada.

5ºlugar. Kanaria—Todavía nada.

Ok, suficiente por ahora, entonces les comentare lo que sucede, es que el sobre nos informa que debido a ciertos acontecimientos por la extraña desaparición de la Señora Shasha… — continúo. — Es que ahora que viene la ronda dos, y el tiempo pasa volando, decidimos unirlas toda, y en este caso se llamará, la búsqueda Shasha, que utilizaran la fuerza, agilidad para ser rápida y su magia para lograr llegar a ganar, y por lo tanto habrá pistas para llegar hacia el tesoro, el primero que gane, recibirá la bonificación de las tres batallas de: "Fuerza bruta, Agilidad mental-física y Magia rápida"

Y así de pronto el lugar fue sustituido por un bosque, y cada una sostenía la primera pista; y así emprendieron para llegar hacia la clave dos, para así seguir hasta llegar al tesoro.

"**En la flecha del aquero señalará un camino, las estrellas indican cual es el destino, y en las raíces mantas verdes caen junto a lo que buscas"**

Todas las muñequitas leyeron con atención la pista.

Nos ubicamos en tierra, donde se hallaba Kanaria, leyendo la pista una y otra vez. — ¿Qué significa esto, Kashira? ¡Hay no puede ser, kashira! ¡Como es posible que la Rozen Maiden más inteligente de todas no sabe nada de esto, kashira! —

"Ya sé, seguro las demás están peor, eso es" se convenció a sí misma el "fracaso" de las demás muñequitas

…..

Mientras que con Hinaichigo; quien estaba tratando de alcanzar la fruta de un frondoso árbol, y como no pudo decidió volar para poder tomarla.

Mmm, ¡Que rico, nano! Creó que en esto no ganare, será mejor que me quede aquí a esperar a las chicas, eso es, nano. — y así tranquilamente se la pasó comiéndose todas las frutas que encontraba al verlas apetitosas.

Cerca de ahí, pero tampoco tan cerca estaba Suiseiseki, quien lanzaba injurias que el viento se las llevaba.

¡Ah ¿Cómo se atrevieron esos chibi-humanos a separarme de mi hermana Souseiseki? ¡Cuando vuelva se las verán conmigo, desu! — su puño estaba en alto.

Bien, mmm… que raro, ¿Dónde será el lugar, desu? —

Debajo de un árbol, se encontraba una rubia, que raramente tenía una taza de té, tomándola, mientras pensaba en el acertijo para lograr ganar, estaba segura que este si podía ganarla, aunque no tuviera mucha competencia, la tenía.

El más mínimo error suyo, y su cuarta hermana podría llevarse el premio, no por nada era la Rozen Maiden más analítica de todas, y la que descubría todo sin el más mínimo error, a menos de que fuera engañada.

Ah… — dio un profundo suspiro. — Seguro Souseiseki ya estará empezando "La búsqueda Shasha" me pregunto ¿Qué clase de obstáculos habrá? — muy pensativa termino su té, para luego levantarse y sacudir su vestido.

Será mejor que empiece, no quiero perder contra la gemela ante esto empezó a caminar, pensando en los diferentes lugares en que puede estar el tesoro, en este caso la Señora Shasha.

En la cima de un frondoso árbol, se encontraba una pensativa muñeca de extraños ojos dispares, su cabello lacio y corto era mecido por el viento, mientras repetía en voz baja, casi inaudible, la pista.

"En la flecha del aquero señalará un camino, las estrellas indican cual es el destino, y en las raíces mantas verdes caen junto a lo que buscas" — analizaba cada palabra con detenimiento.

Será posible… ah, El arquero, aquella flecha del cielo, sin embargo ahora no se encuentra por lo tanto tengo que esperar hasta la noche, las estrella indican cual es el camino, creo que es lo que es, entonces el arquero formara la flecha y… ¡Lo tengo!

Dicho lo último se bajo de un salto y comenzó a correr con agilidad perdiéndose en el profundo bosque.

…..

Muy bien, kashira, ganare, porque yo soy la mejor de todas… — paró en seco la segunda de las hermanas, mientras veía aterrada a una muñequita salir, era la mayor de todas.

Ja, Kanaria, no te permitiré continuar… — Suigintou, el Angel de alas negros, o lo que aparentaba, salió de la nada, ese era su trabajo, luchar, y por esa razón también aparecerá en el programa.

¿Qué haces aquí, kashira? — una temerosa Kanaria hablaba, mientras retrocedía.

Ha eso, bueno lo que pasa es que yo si participo en el concurso, lo que ocurre es que si tu o algunas de las demás pierden en la pelea, me tienen que dar el turno al igual que con la impostora y la lésbica. — calmadamente explico, mientras la rosa amarilla empezaba a palidecer.

K-ka-¡Kashira! — empezó a mover sus pies, para correr, mientras era seguida por la muñeca de pelo blanquecino.

Ven acá, yo también quiero ganar a mi kun-Ku… digo dinero. —

¡Ah, no me dijeron nada de esto! —

Seguro ni leíste las reglas ¿Cierto? —

¡NPS, no puede ser! —

Mientras la pobre Kanaria era correteada por una muñequita, nos situamos en un rio, ahí se encuentra la rosa verde, mirándose a sí misma en el reflejo proyectado por las aguas.

Te pareces mucho a mí hermana, es obvio, soy tú y tu eres yo, bueno, creo que ya he buscado mucho, y me pregunto ¿Cómo estará mi hermanita Sou-chan? — de repente observo otra cara en el agua, otro reflejo más.

Hola hermanita. — su voz era misteriosa y enigmática.

¡Barasuishou que haces aquí! Pensé que ustedes iban a participar y luego no y ahora ¿Sí? —

Ah, cambio de planes, ahora, sí no quieres perder, o luchas o te escapas… — al emitir la última palabra empezó a lanzar cristales y volar hacia la muñequita.

La tercera Rozen Maiden huía de la impostora, quien estaba persiguiéndola rápidamente.

No lo permitiré, desu, Suidreams (Suitorime) — la lucecita verde u alma artificial apareció, mientras en las manos de la rosa verde aparecía una enorme regadera.

Qué bien que decides luchar… — hizo una breve pausa para luego sonreír (N/a: Ya saben sonrisas tipo Kira-chan). — Claro esta sí es que puedes ganarme, Suiseiseki. —

Lamentablemente la impostora Bara-Bara tenía más ventaja que Suiseiseki, ya que ella no podía hacer mucho daño con sus plantas, lo único que podía lograr era capturar a su contrincante, y quizás aplastarla.

…

¡Ah, que linda, parece una rica fresa que dan ganas de probar! — así es, la temida Kirakishou se encontraba tras la pequeña baya, que tan inocente ni se percataba de las intenciones del hermoso galanto de cristal.

Oh, ¿Quién eres, nano? — pregunta la pequeña muñequita mientras sonríe con ternura.

Yo soy Kirakishou, la séptima y verdadera Rozen Maiden. —

Eh, pero Bara-Bara-chan es la séptima, nano. — inocentemente habla la pequeña, y tras esto recibir una mirada de reproche por parte de la menor de las reliquias.

No es cierto, esa Bara-Bara-chan como tú llamas no es más que una impostora, robarme mí puesto así como así no es justo.

Ah, entonces tú no me vas a hacer nada malo como ella ¿Cierto, nano? — otra de sus inocentes preguntas salen a flor de piel.

Oh, no, ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Yo lo mínimo te como como una fresita. — dicho esto la pequeña baya sonríe tiernamente, pues no comprendió la indirecta de la rosa blanca. —

¡Sí, nano, Kira-chan no me va a mata…! — se detuvo al sentir presión en los labios, y luego sintió oscuridad, mientras sus ojos se opacaban.

Listo, una menos, ah, mi querida Gin-sama ganara. — su voz sonó tétrica, a la vez con un toque un poco ¿Lésbico?

El público, quienes veían en unos televisores, empezó a gritar, unos de alegría y otros de horror.

¡NPS! ¡No Puede Ser! — los pequeños niños lloraban, su querida muñequita había perdido, más no muerto, pero perdió por inocente.

Jijiji, eso es Suiseiseki tu puedes, desu. Vamos hazlo por los dulce, desu. ¡Desu, desu, desu…! — la revolución verde gritaban todo lo posible, como si de eso dependieran su vida.

Jajaja, nuestra querida Gin-sama retoma el poder, jajaja. — unas chicas y varios chicos vestidos de forma Gótica hablaban escalofriadamente, haciéndoles erizar los pelos a más de uno.

¡Shinku deja de tomar el té, aunque te vez adorable! ¡Vamos por Kun-Kun! — los fanáticos vestidos de rojo y con la copa de vino brindando "Por la Pasión" apoyaban felizmente a la rosa de ojos celestes.

No se que le ven a ese perrito, yo vengo en combo familiar. — el perro grande y rojo, Clifford hablo mientras con una banderita con la cara de la muñequita estampada tomaba en sus fuertes patas.

¡Kana-chan tu puedes, Kashira! ¡No te dejes vencer por ese Angel malo, kashira! ¡Kana-chan, Kana-chan…! —

¡Cállense fanáticos de la tonta Kanaria! ¡La mejor aquí es Kira-chan! ¡Sí, que muestre su sonrisa tétrica! ¡Vamos Kira, Tú puedes Kira…! — allí se sumaron los fanáticos de la rosa blanca.

Ja mentira, Bara-Bara es mejor a pesar de no ser la original. ¡Es cierto ella ganó! ¡Bara-Bara, Bara-Bara, Bara-Bara…! — unos chicos y chicas, al igual que los fanáticos de Kirakishou, traían en el ojo contrario al de la rosa blanca un parche similar al de la Rosa de Cristal.

Mentirosos, miren. — señalaron a la pantalla, que se mostro a la cuarta Rozen Maiden quien se encontraba en un lugar oscuro, parecida a una cueva, mirando en la parte de arriba.

Allí, en el techo de la cueva subterránea, se podía divisar una luz azul, brillosa y resplandeciente como la aurora boreal, mágica e inigualable, así tal como esa rosa azul, un enigma para la humanidad.

En ese lugar se observaba millones de estrellas y constelaciones, los cuales eran formados por diminutos puntos blancos, las propias luces, tal como faroles, que iluminaban la noche.

¡Es aquí! — afirmo segura la muñeca de cabello castaño rojizo, observando con detenimiento los puntos blancos, esperando encontrar la flecha o señal indicada. — Es el arquero… —

Allí, en ese mágico techo, ella encontró una flecha, unida por las estrellas, la cual apuntaba hacia otro lugar, quizás un pasadizo secreto, lo bueno para ella era que al parecer era la única que apenas había llegado.

Debo aprovechar al máximo mis habilidades, cuando me encuentre con las dos Rozen Maiden faltantes y Barasuishou, la copia, tendré que luchar, pero, me pregunto, ¿Suiseiseki ya la encontró? esto último la preocupo un poco, pues sabía que aún así ellas no morirían ya que no se trataba de ese condenado juego, más esperaba verla seguir.

….

¡Ah, kashira! ¡Shinku, Souseiseki, alguien ayúdeme, kashira! — una dramática y agitada muñeca de hebras verdosas o marrones, colores no definidos, corría a gran velocidad.

Ja, Kanaria ríndete, sabes bien que soy más rápida que tú. — la primera de las hermanas atacó, convirtiendo sus alas en dos grandes dragones, que fueron directamente hacía la rosa amarilla.

¡No, kashira! ¡Soy muy joven para morir! ¡La pobre princesa, muerta a manos de la malvada bruja, sin la protagonista no hay historia…! — continuo dramatizando, hasta que el arma mortal de Mercury Lampe la asecho.

Jajaja, te lo dije, Kanaria, jajaja… — paró de repente su risa sádica, para poner una mueca de molestia, después de haber vuelto en sí de la sorpresa, al ver a la Rosa Roja, quien detuvo su poder.

¿Tú…? ¿Pensé qué llegarías a mí primero…? — Reiner Rubí hablo, mientras sostenía firme su bastón rosa.

¡Oye no te metas, esta es mi batalla y mi victoria! ¡Acaso no puedes mantenerte alejada un momento! — la peliblanca estaba exasperada, aunque con Shinku podía tener un duelo, y eso le parecía divertido, pelear con hermanas fuertes.

Ah… — soltó un suspiro para continuar. — Es que Kanaria, se le ha ocurrido entrar sin antes leer las reglas, al igual que Hinaichigo y Suiseiseki, y eso sería malo… —

Ah, bueno, eso no es mi problema, quien las manda, eh, por cierto, ya cayó una… — hablo divertida Mercuri Lampe.

Hinaichigo… — soltó de repente como una afirmación, más la Rosa Negra se lo confirmo asintiendo.

Vale, si quieres que deje a la bebita, ¿Qué te parece tú y yo en un duelo? Ya sabes, es más entretenido pelear con alguien fuerte… — le propuso la primera Rozen Maiden.

No, además, Souseiseki ya debió haber encontrado la pista, y de paso Kanaria ya está descalificada… — la muñeca vestida de rojo fue interrumpida por una alarmada Kanaria.

¿Qué, kashira? ¿Qué estás diciendo, Shinku, kashira? —

Pues no luchaste, por lo tanto no cumples con los retos impuestos, eh, Shinku por cierto, vallemos a buscar a Souseiseki, no me gustaría ser ganada por ella… —

Pues a mí tampoco, aunque no se si podemos encontrar el lugar, pero creo que algo me da a la pista, sería un árbol o algo así. — con duda respondió la rubia, mientras empezaba a caminar seguida de la peliblanco, dejando atrás a la recién eliminada de la ronda.

De seguro. — dicho esto la de ojos extrañamente carmín o rosados, se perdió junto a su hermana por el bosque, buscando el dicho árbol, pero la duda sería, ¿Cuál de todos los arboles entre miles de ellos?

…

Ya estaba a punto de recibir un fuerte ataque de cristal por parte de la muñeca falsa, cosa que no sucedió.

Sus parpados segundos antes se encontraban cerrados fuertemente, y al abrirlos se sorprendió al ver a otra muñeca, similar a Barasuishou, pero en vez de morado era rosa.

Impostora… — pronuncio lentamente la muñeca, mirando retadoramente a la falsa Rozen Maiden.

La verdadera… Kirakishou. — dijo Bara-Bara de la misma manera que la otra.

¿Eh? ¿Qué, desu? — la castaña de rizos miraba con duda la escena, acaso la séptima Rozen Maiden no era la Rosa Morada.

Ja, creías que ibas a ser yo… — parecía una afirmación, más no lo era, ella afirmaba sin una pizca de duda. — Tú jueguito se ha acabado… — de pronto unas zarzas aparecieron, a punto de atrapar a la falsa de las hermanas, más su agilidad lo detuvo.

No juegues conmigo… — la Rosa Cristal miraba la expresión de la otra; que se encontraba mirándola divertida, para luego formar una muesa aterradora.

Pues lastima, ya lo estoy haciendo…. — las zarzas chocaron fuertemente con los cristales de la falsa hermana.

En ese sitio se empezó a desatar una gran batalla, donde la que gane, logre participar legalmente en el lugar; estas dos estaban tan concentradas en su lucha que ni cuenta se dieron de que la tercera presencia desapareció.

"Tengo que buscar a Souseiseki, no vaya a ser que Suigintou la maté de verdad…" pensaba la castaña mientras intentaba volar velozmente, volteando de vez en cuando hacía atrás, asegurándose de que no la estuvieran siguiendo.

Esa era la desventaja de no leer las reglas de cada cosa.** (Más vale prevenir, que luego lamentar) **

…

Ah… ¿Qué es esté lugar? Parece un mundo mágico sus ojos dispares miraba el lugar, era cierto, parecía mágico.

Un sitio verde, con hermosas rosas y flores, el cielo se veía brillante, celeste; mientras que la hierba y el montón de flores y plantas cubría la superficie, muchas mariposas y pequeños animalitos se encontraban jugueteando.

Y allí, como si fuera el pilar o base del lugar se encontraba un robusto árbol, con las hojas más verdes que había visto en su vida, brillantes y llenas de vida, tal como todo el sitio; la gemela menor se acerco al impotente árbol.

Mirando las hojas esperando encontrar la próxima clave, y así fue, de repente atrapo una hoja, mucho más verde y brillante que las otras; a eso se refería el enigma, el manto verde eran las hojas, mientras en una de ellas estaba la pista.

Y en este decía, palabras mucho más complicada que las demás:

"**El comienzo es para empezar, busca la cruz aun sin ser eso, en un bello árbol convertido en cerezo"**

**Gracias por dedicar su tiempito en leer esta horrible cosa U.U, ya sé que está desastrosa, pero ya me imagino sus caras cuando pensaron: ¡No, Hina-chan fuera de esa ronda, estúpida autora te voy a matar ò_ó! Y cuando apareció Angel-san: ¡Viva, viva, eso gánale a la Kanaria esa n_n!... O cuando apareció Bara-Bara: ¡Sui-chan corre ºoº! Y se dirán "¿Qué es esa chatarra de FF O_o?" pues no me maten. Si no les gusto me lo comentan y lo borro T_T.**

**Ñaña, iba a publicarlo cuando estuviera completo, pero mi computadora se murió, y ya no puedo continuar así como antes, pero no dejare ni esta ni ninguna de mis historias, de todas formas esta ya está casi terminado, tengo otro pedazo, pero no iba a cuadrar en eso, así que ya. El humor esta malo, o eso creo.**

**Se aceptan: abrazos, halagos, besos, palabras sinceras por más feas que suenen prefiero la verdad, y por su puesto todo lo que deseen criticarme y decirme, claro pero también el porqué de tal cosa… Ò_ó**

**Atte. Ukime Hazahara (MF o UH) **


End file.
